Isn t it lovely?
by Janet D. Cab
Summary: "La primera vez que Inosuke le había traído a Tanjirou un pájaro muerto para desayunar, el rostro de Zenitsu había adquirido una tonalidad grisácea e insalubre que parecía presagiar un desmayo inminente. -Creo que voy a vomitar -había farfullado, tapándose la boca con el dorso de la mano-. Chuntaro, no mires". [InoTan / Oneshot]


**NdA: **si te gustan el InoTan y las historias cortas, espero que te guste esta nun

Disclaimer: _Kimetsu no Yaiba_ es de Koyoharu Gotōge.

* * *

**Isn´t it lovely?**

de

_Janet D. Cab_

* * *

La primera vez que Inosuke le había traído a Tanjirou un pájaro muerto para desayunar, el rostro de Zenitsu había adquirido una tonalidad grisácea e insalubre que parecía presagiar un desmayo inminente.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —había farfullado, tapándose la boca con el dorso de la mano—. Chuntaro, no mires.

El gorrión se había encogido sobre sus diminutas patas de alambre, los ojos redondos y oscuros fijos en el cisne de Bewick al que Inosuke había dado caza después de una intensa persecución, y que en esos momentos yacía inerte a los pies de Tanjirou con el cuello flácido y el níveo plumaje erizado.

—No mires tú tampoco, Nezuko.

Desde su nido en la caja de cedro nubeniebla, apoyada contra un tronco ligeramente torcido, Nezuko había olfateado en dirección al ave con interés.

—¡No es para ti! —había gruñido Inosuke tras la máscara de jabalí, dejándose caer sobre el pasto del claro en el que habían acampado esa noche. Sin más ceremonias, había comenzado a desplumar al cisne—. Se nos están acabando las provisiones.

Hacía buen tiempo. Las gruesas y nudosas raíces que sobresalían de la hierba tierna estaban perladas de rocío, pero a pesar de ello hacía un calor empalagoso, de los que embrujaban los _haori _yhacían que la tela picase en la zona del cuello. Los framboyanos habían comenzado a perder las flores rojas, naranjas y lilas, y el verde brillante de su follaje languidecía y amarilleaba.

El verano estaba cerca.

—Es verdad —había coincidido Tanjirou, una vez superado el shock inicial. Dos días antes se habían enfrentado a unos demonios de río de cuyas garras habían salido airosos, salvo por un corte bastante feo que se había hecho en la pierna al resbalar sobre el musgo que cubría unas charcas poco profundas. Se había astillado la tibia y cojeaba al caminar. Podía moverse y cargar con Nezuko, pero se desplazaban con mayor lentitud que antes, y la aldea más próxima estaba a media semana de camino. Zenitsu se turnaba con él para cargar la caja, e Inosuke parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por no desafiarlos a los dos a una pelea—. Lo siento, Inosuke. Sé que preferirías que avanzásemos a otro ritmo. En cuanto demos con un médico me pondré bien enseguida.

—Más te vale.

A Tanjirou no le sorprendía que Inosuke cazara. Sabiendo cómo había sido su infancia, era lógico que supiera hacerlo. No obstante, aquella era la primera vez que lo veía volver con una pieza, porque desde que se conocían siempre habían subsistido a base de bolas de arroz, los menús de las posadas y lo que hubiese en la despensa de aquellos hogares en los que les acogían temporalmente.

Había hecho la pregunta sin malicia.

—¿Lo has cazado para mí?

—¡No hables y duérmete! —le había espetado Inosuke, de malas pulgas—. ¡Eso es lo que tienes que hacer, idiota! ¡Comer y dormir!

—Quiere que lo felicites —había intervenido Zenitsu, contemplando a Inosuke y al cisne semidesplumado con una mueca de desagrado—. Los gatos del abuelo también le traían bichos muertos cada mañana. Lo creían demasiado débil para alimentarse por sí mismo, así que iban a cazar por él. Era espeluznante pero como muestra de gratitud, el abuelo siempre les acariciaba el lom…

Inosuke le había arrojado un puñado de plumas blancas manchadas de sangre fresca, visiblemente alterado.

—¡MUÉRETE! ¡YO NO QUIERO QUE ME ACARICIEN!

—¡Pues tienes suerte! —había chillado Zenitsu, sacudiéndose el _haori_ amarillo con indignación—. ¡Si tuviera que elegir entre batirme a duelo con Muzan Kibutsuji o rascarte a ti detrás de las orejas elegiría la primera! ¡Moriría mucho más rápido!

Tanjirou había estado a punto de intervenir, porque Inosuke se había agazapado y se le había erizado el vello de los brazos, y _esa_ siempre era _la señal._

No obstante, el chico se había quedado callado durante casi un minuto, procesando la información. Después había vuelto a su labor, muy ufano.

—Si prefieres enfrentarte a ese antes que a mí es porque piensas que soy más fuerte que él.

Tanjirou había reprimido la carcajada de milagro. Desde que se habían enfrentado a la familia de arañas en el monte Natagumo, aquella clase de comentarios había disminuido considerablemente. Inosuke apenas los hacía ya. Habría estirado la pata durante esa misión de no ser por la intervención de Tomioka, y aquella certeza le había sentado como tragar una cucharada amarga de hiel. Al principio había estado tan deprimido que Tanjirou había temido que no se recuperara nunca de ese palo, pero poco a poco había vuelto a levantar la barbilla.

Y ahora se permitía bromas como esas. De vez en cuando.

Zenitsu había sopesado si valía la pena explicarle el malentendido, pero finalmente había suspirado con cansancio y se había incorporado con la intención de cumplir su horario e ir a patrullar los alrededores, tal y como habían pactado horas atrás.

—Me rindo.

Inosuke había resoplado con desdén.

—¿Quieres darme pena, cabeza de girasol? No voy a cazar para ti solo porque hayas admitido que soy el mejor.

—¡No me comería esa cosa ni en un millón de años! —había bufado Zenitsu, desapareciendo detrás de un matorral.

Una vez dejaron de escuchar sus pasos, Inosuke se había detenido. Había inspeccionado al cisne detenidamente. Tanjirou la había percibido. La inseguridad. Agria. Luego, una nota más neutra. Incertidumbre. Una vaharada cálida había peinado las copas de los árboles, difuminando los olores, mezclándolos unos con otros.

—¿Por qué ha dicho eso? —le había preguntado Inosuke, sin entender—. Pesa casi seis kilos. Era el más grande de la bandada.

—No lo ha dicho en serio —se había apresurado a decir Tanjirou, quitándole hierro al asunto, y antes de meditarlo había alargado la mano para darle unas palmaditas en el antebrazo desnudo. Era el mecanismo automático por excelencia cuando quería tranquilizar o consolar a alguien—. Tiene un aspecto genial, y si lo conservamos bien seguro que nos mantiene con el estómago lleno hasta pasado mañana, pero piensa que Chuntaro también es su compañero. Delante de él tiene que mantener las apariencias.

—Ah.

Tenía la piel mojada.

A saber a qué hora se había levantado.

Cuánto tiempo le había costado hacerse con el cisne.

—Inosuke.

—Qué.

—Gracias.

A la sombra de un framboyano en proceso de marchitarse, Nezuko había vuelto a quedarse traspuesta.

Inosuke se había estremecido. Habían convivido lo suficiente para que se acostumbrara a sus modales. Solo que no lo había hecho. Seguía emanando ese efluvio mareado y pulsante que Tanjirou había registrado en su repertorio de olores recurrentes, y al que no sabía qué nombre ponerle, porque dependiendo del contexto había matices que variaban. Agradecimiento. Afecto. Admiración. Y esas eran solo las que empezaban por la "a".

Y luego estaba eso otro.

—Te he dicho que te duermas.

Eso otro.

* * *

Inosuke había seguido cazando para él. La semana antes y la semana después de que Tanjirou se recuperase completamente.

Y todas las que siguieron después.

* * *

Como en la mayoría de las ocasiones no tenían que pagar el hospedaje de los sitios en los que pernoctaban y con la comida sucedía otro tanto de lo mismo, para cuando asistieron al Festival de Invierno tenían suficiente dinero ahorrado para gastárselo en jugar al _k__ingyo-sukui _y repetir todas las veces que les apeteciera.

Se celebraba de noche, y ellos estaban quedándose en un pequeño hotel. Contaba con solo tres habitaciones, las cortinas estaban raídas pero limpias y servían la sopa de miso siempre caliente. Era suficiente para ellos.

Tanjirou le había comprado un kimono celeste con patrones de dientes de león a Nezuko mientras la dueña del hotel le remendaba el suyo, que adolecía de un par de desgarrones desde el último combate. Zenitsu se había pasado toda la tarde levitando detrás de ella, y ahora la animaba mientras la chica capturaba otro pez del barreño con la red que le habían dado, las cejas finas fruncidas en un gesto de concentración. Cuando por fin pudo sacar la red del agua, el pez aleteó y boqueó ante la falta de oxígeno, y la chica lo depositó con cuidado en la pecera de cristal que Zenitsu sostenía, en la que nadaban tres peces más.

—¡Genial! —sonrió, y ambos se acuclillaron sobre el recipiente para contemplar a los pececillos con entusiasmo—. Son de agua dulce, así que cuando se termine el festival iremos hasta el riachuelo que hay detrás del hotel y los soltaremos ahí, ¿qué te parece?

Por toda respuesta, Nezuko profirió un gorjeo apreciativo.

Zenitsu enrojeció hasta las cejas rubias y sonrió, embobado.

—Yo también quiero hacer eso —había sentenciado Inosuke con los carrillos llenos, engullendo el tercer calamar asado que se había comprado.

—¡El primero! —exclamó Tanjirou sin poder creérselo. Triunfal.

Llevaba jugando tanto como Nezuko y aunque la red no se le había roto, tampoco había conseguido atrapar ningún pez. Hasta ese momento. Un pececillo negro con las aletas azules cayó en su pecera como si fuera una moneda de la fortuna.

Inosuke, por otra parte, no tuvo tanta suerte como ellos. Se vio obligado a comprar cinco redes, una detrás de la otra, y para cuando el dueño del puesto le tendió la sexta con una sonrisa burlona, viendo la oportunidad de hacerse de oro a su costa, estaba hecho una furia.

—No duran nada —refunfuñó, con los tendones de la mano tan tensos que le escocían—. ¿Cómo lo hace tu hermana?

Se había girado hacia Tanjirou en busca de una respuesta, pero antes de que pudiese volver a preguntar, los dedos del chico se habían cerrado alrededor de su muñeca. Tenía la palma llena de durezas y pliegues ásperos. Contrastaban tanto con el resto de su persona que Inosuke había enmudecido.

—Tienes que evitar los movimientos bruscos —le había indicado, guiándolo sin apenas ejercer presión—. Es difícil, porque nuestro primer impulso va a ser levantar rápido la red para que no se nos escape el pez, pero es la única forma de hacerlo.

Inosuke no había dicho nada. Ni sí, ni no, ni bien, ni mal. Se había limitado a dejarse llevar como una hoja sobre la corriente. A ignorar ese hormigueo que se le enroscaba en los codos. El cabezazo que Tanjirou le había encajado cuando se conocieron había sido más fácil de sobrellevar que ese contacto. Se había arrodillado tras él, e Inosuke notaba su respiración en la coronilla a través de la máscara. Su latido constante contra la espalda.

Se le estaban agarrotando los dedos.

—Paso de este juego —había mascullado—. Quita. Me voy al puesto de puntería.

—Pero si estás a punto de conseguirlo.

No se había movido. Ni un ápice. Tanjirou creía que podía hacerlo, e Inosuke odiaba que eso bastara para mantenerlo quieto, escuchando el tintineo de sus pendientes a pocos centímetros.

—Sería más divertido si pudiera cogerlos con las manos.

—No te creas. Son muy escurridizos.

Habían intercambiado un par de frases como esas a media voz, y para cuando un pez alargado y bermellón se había detenido sobre la red de Inosuke, las yemas de los dedos de Tanjirou ya estaban sobre sus nudillos.

—Con cuidado —había susurrado, e Inosuke había levantado el brazo con una parsimonia de la que no sabía que era capaz—. Ya es tuyo.

El escalofrío que le había recorrido el espinazo había estado a nada de estropearlo todo.

—Ya es mío.

_Mío._

Lo metieron en la pecera de Tanjirou para que le hiciese compañía al pez negro, porque ya era tarde y ninguno tenía ganas de seguir pescando.

Tanjirou no lo había soltado.

Fue ahí. Esa noche de farolillos de papel y dulces artesanales. Cuando pudo descifrar ese otro olor.

Era anticipación.

Y también empezaba por "a".

* * *

Cuando a Inosuke le dio por recapitular, los cuatro llevaban más de un año viajando juntos.

Aquella tarde, el cuervo de Tanjirou había dado con ellos después de que concluyesen una misión que los había dejado magullados, pero sin fracturas ni hombros dislocados. Sorprendentemente, habían recibido permiso para descansar en un modesto complejo que se acurrucaba en las faldas de una montaña próxima.

—Si nos han dado un respiro sin que ninguno se haya fracturado las costillas eso significa…

—Que estamos mejorando —había completado Tanjirou, exhausto pero satisfecho—. Ya no es tan fácil derrotarnos como antes.

A Inosuke no se le había ocurrido. Nunca se le había dado muy bien atar un cabo a otro y sacar conclusiones, pero las tripas se le habían revuelto al escuchar "estamos" y "mejorando", porque significaba que Tanjirou creía que todos se habían vuelto más fuertes y como solía tener razón, debía ser verdad. Tanjirou era listo. Y sincero. Nunca hablaba más de la cuenta ni le faltaba el respeto a nadie con palabras vacías.

Así que sí, tenía que ser cierto que estaban mejorando.

Por eso, Inosuke no comprendía por qué se sentía tan débil en instantes irrelevantes como ese, en los que Tanjirou sencillamente charlaba contento sobre el progreso del grupo, con costras de mugre en los pantalones del uniforme y pinta de necesitar con urgencia veinticuatro horas consecutivas de sueño.

* * *

—¿No has pensado en traerle flores? —había inquirido Zenitsu a mediados de primavera, preparando una hoguera mientras Inosuke se descolgaba una ristra de ardillas muertas.

—¿Qué?

—A Tanjirou —había contestado Zenitsu, como si fuera evidente—. Unas amapolas o unas rosas. Algo rojo.

No tenía cara de estar tomándole el pelo, lo cual lo volvía todo aún más desconcertante.

—¿Para qué iba a querer flores? —había preguntado Inosuke con genuina curiosidad, limpiando la hoja corta del cuchillo—. Las flores no se comen.

Una parte de él se alegraba de que Tanjirou hubiese ido a patrullar, porque la conversación estaba infectada de un cariz extraño que le hacía sentir incómodo. Las llamas rojizas se tambaleaban como la jalea, dibujando sombras temblorosas en la penumbra.

—Nezuko no puede comer nada —había contestado Zenitsu, avivando las brasas con una rama ennegrecida—, pero las flores le gustan. Siempre que no sean glicinias, claro.

Inosuke la buscó con la mirada. La encontró acurrucada junto a un montículo de margaritas, hociqueando los pétalos con la punta de la nariz, somnolienta. Intentó imaginarse a Tanjirou haciendo lo mismo y se le formó un nudo en la barriga.

—¿Y si no le gustan?

—¿Llevas meses trayéndole cadáveres sin cuestionarte nada y ahora tienes miedo de unas _flores_?

La diversión diluida en lástima le había tocado la fibra sensible.

—¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nada!

* * *

—¿Inosuke?

Se arrepentía. Joder. Se arrepentía de haberse dejado comer la sesera.

Por supuesto que le daban miedo las flores. Las ardillas y los pájaros tenían una función: nutrirlos y asegurar su supervivencia. Los hierbajos que sostenía en la mano, sin embargo, no obedecían a un propósito real.

Quería explicarle que aquella majadería había sido culpa de Zenitsu, pero no podía. Era él quien había decidido hacerle caso, y ahora tocaba lidiar con las consecuencias.

—Son flores del infierno —había murmurado, deseando que se lo tragara la tierra—. Para ti.

Las había encontrado en una de las grutas de la pendiente escarpada que habían escalado esa mañana, hasta llegar a la cueva en la que ahora se encontraban; un lugar sombrío y húmedo, de difícil acceso pero sin núcleos de población; carente de interés para los demonios y perfecto para dormir a pierna suelta.

Tanjirou se había quedado mirándolo durante un buen rato. A Inosuke le había costado resistir la tentación de correr hasta el saliente y arrojar las flores del infierno al vacío.

Tal vez él también se tirase.

Pero entonces Tanjirou había hablado. Con voz suave impregnada de aroma a secreto y a pasado que le puso la carne de gallina.

—Cuando era pequeño mi madre me contó que al morir, el alma no sabe hacia dónde ir —dijo, pasando el filo de las uñas por los estambres—. Hay que esperar a que un ángel te encuentre y te lleve a juicio, para decidir si vas al cielo o al infierno. De camino a ese juicio, pasas por una senda repleta de flores como estas.

—Yo no quiero que te mueras —aclaró con torpeza, alarmado. Zenitsu se las iba a pagar todas juntas por no haberle avisado de algo tan horrible—. Las cogí porque eran rojas.

A continuación, Tanjirou había hecho algo fascinante. Había colado los dedos entre los suyos, aceptando el ramillete mientras se reía con el cuerpo laxo, y se había llevado las flores a la nariz. Inosuke podía olerlo. Siempre, a veces con mayor nitidez. Aquel entresijo de determinación y gentileza que anidaba bajo su piel y que lo impregnaba todo a su paso, como la maresía hacía con la costa.

—Son mis favoritas —había confesado—, porque nos permiten ver nuestros recuerdos por última vez. Siempre que un demonio se convierte en cenizas delante de mí pienso en estas flores. En que ojalá tengan la oportunidad de recordar quiénes eran —lo había mirado con la luna llena de fondo y el corazón al descubierto—. Cuando llegue mi hora, espero poder verlas yo también.

Inosuke no sabía qué decir. Eran sus flores favoritas. Tanjirou prefería esas flores por encima del resto y él se las había regalado, y lo demás era triste y prefería no pensar en ello.

—Seguro que sí —contestó, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro—. Pero no te vas a morir, idiota.

—Gracias.

Y lo abrazó. Por los hombros. Inosuke aguantó el tipo y unos segundos después, Tanjirou le dio las buenas noches y se sentó con los pies descolgados, balanceándolos sobre el desfiladero mientras vigilaba las inmediaciones con el rostro caliente y el hálito nocturno esparciendo el aroma a flores.

Inosuke entró en la caverna sintiendo las piernas rellenas de plomo, y antes de echarse sobre su esterilla dio un par de zancadas hacia Zenitsu, que estaba jugando a las cartas con Nezuko, lo levantó por los aires y estuvo a punto de partirle la columna al estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

—¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado? —resolló, frotándose los costados con los ojos desorbitados.

—Gracias.

Se quedó dormido entre las quejas y los "¿gracias por qué?" y los "¡la próxima vez que quieras agradecerme algo invítame a _ramen_ en lugar de intentar asfixiarme!".

Soñó con flores rojas y una sonrisa de dientes rectos.

* * *

Las acuarelas anaranjadas, rosáceas y carmesíes del ocaso caían sobre sus ropajes polvorientos, en las huellas que dejaban desperdigadas por el sendero de tierra que fluía entre los arrozales, y hacían que el cabello y los ojos de Tanjirou pareciesen forjados de bronce antiguo. De óxido.

Le habían hecho un par de tajos superficiales que ya habían comenzado a cicatrizar. En el cuero cabelludo, el cuello, las muñecas y la cara interna de los brazos.

—Pues yo pienso que esperan que muramos en la próxima misión —había lloriqueado Zenitsu, echándose las manos a las sienes rubias. Zambulléndose en el pánico de cabeza—. Por eso ahora nos tienen entre algodones. Para que vayamos al matadero habiendo disfrutado de unos últimos momentos de paz.

Tanjirou tuvo la paciencia suficiente para convencerlo de que simplemente no había asuntos de urgencia por la zona que requiriesen de su intervención. Para cuando hubo anochecido y ellos ya estaban registrados en la pensión, Zenitsu parecía más tranquilo, y sus preocupaciones se habían vuelto mucho más ridículas.

—¿Por qué Nezuko no puede bañarse con nosotros?

Inosuke tampoco acababa de comprenderlo, pero Tanjirou le había lanzado una mirada de advertencia a Zenitsu que había zanjado toda discusión posible. El efecto había sido instantáneo. No resultaba ni la mitad de intimidante que la de aquella vez, cuando se enfrentaron a la familia de arañas y los hilos que sostenían a los cazadores de demonios a los que estaban tratando de salvar habían girado, rompiéndoles el cuello en el acto, pero inspiraba un respeto incontestable que había logrado algo impresionante: que Zenitsu cerrase el pico.

—No vamos a tener esta conversación.

Eso había sido todo. Zenitsu se había hecho un ovillo junto a una roca granítica durante el resto del baño y Tanjirou se había sumergido un instante para mojarse el pelo, echándoselo para atrás con los dedos, deshaciéndose de los restos de arenisca y caspa negruzca, de esa que hedía a metal y a carne viva. Le habían salido pecas en los nudillos y en el puente de la nariz. Mordiscos que le había dado el sol. La marca de la frente se había oscurecido más que el resto de la piel, que se estiraba sobre los músculos de la espalda y los brazos, colmados de arañazos y del olor de las sales del manantial.

—¿Sucede algo, Inosuke?

Tardó unos segundos en procesar que le estaba hablando a él.

_¿Es que __tengo que pedir permiso__ p__ara__ mirarte?_, estuvo a punto de escupir, pero la pregunta se le atravesó en la garganta como una flecha. _Ese_. Ese era el efecto Tanjirou, maldito fuera. Conseguía que Inosuke quisiera recular y ocultar el rastro como si fuera una presa que huía; esconder gestos que antes le daban exactamente igual. _Pudor_. Ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba esa mierda antes de conocerlo a él. A los jabalíes de la montaña en la que se crió no les molestaba que los contemplase, ni le cuestionaban cuando lo hacía, pero Tanjirou no era un animal y no podía evitar coserlo a estupideces cada cinco minutos. Que si se encontraba bien, que en qué estaba pensando, que si le dolía algo, que cómo se _s__entía._

Lo que sucedía es que en muchas ocasiones, Inosuke se quedaba sin respuestas para tanta pregunta, y tenía que recurrir a inventárselas.

—¡Puedo aguantar la respiración durante más tiempo que tú! —graznó, y se sumergió en las aguas neblinosas hasta quedarse sentado sobre las piedras redondas y lisas.

Esperó que se lo hubiese tragado, pero un minuto después las manos de Tanjirou se le clavaron en los hombros y tiraron de él hacia arriba.

Lo tenía justo delante, mojado y con el semblante preocupado.

—Qué haces —gruñó Inosuke, el pelo oscuro pegado en un desorden azabache a la frente y a las mejillas.

En toda su desnudez. Había sido tolerable con unos metros de distancia de por medio pero en ese momento podría haberse hecho pedazos, cenizas como un jodido demonio al amanecer.

—Podrías desmayarte con esta temperatura.

El aliento le había dado directamente en la cara. Tanjirou había pestañeado y dos gruesos goterones de agua le habían caído a un lado del tabique. Inosuke querría haberse dado a la fuga. O ahogarlo. Lo que surgiera primero. Pero se había quedado inmóvil como si le hubiesen paralizado con veneno, porque a veces la voz de Tanjirou descendía una octava y se volvía distinta, dejaba de ser la que utilizaba para dirigirse a Nezuko o a críos desvalidos o a gente traumatizada a la que acaba de salvarle el pellejo, y se convertía en otra cosa.

—¿Crees que no puedo resistir un poco de calor, idiota?

—No he dicho eso.

Había estado a punto de perder el juicio, pero no lo había hecho.

No todavía.

* * *

No volvieron a darles permiso para quedarse en unas aguas termales hasta cuatro meses después.

Tras el berrinche habitual, el humor de Zenitsu había mejorado considerablemente cuando regresaron a la habitación que compartían con Nezuko. La chica se había quedado roque sobre el futón que se había adjudicado. Su abdomen se movía al compás de una respiración pausada y los párpados aleteaban bajo el influjo de un sueño apacible. Desprendía una tenue fragancia a lavanda que hacía que Zenitsu revolotease alrededor de ella como una de las mariposas de Shinobu.

Antes de que Tanjirou pudiese objetar media palabra respecto al reparto de futones restantes, Zenitsu se había quedado frito junto a Nezuko. Las mangas de sus túnicas ni siquiera se rozaban, y el chico dormitaba con una expresión tan relajada y plena que Tanjirou no tenía corazón para despertarlo y obligarlo a moverse.

Inosuke había salido al pasillo exterior y se había sentado sobre el entablado de madera. Le gustaba otear el cielo nocturno antes de acostarse. Contar cernícalos y estrellas blancas y amarillas. Escuchar a las cigarras. Era a lo que estaba acostumbrado, antes de convertirse en cazador de demonios. A la naturaleza. Los cuartos silenciosos le inquietaban porque siempre se estrechaban y lo aplastaban.

Escuchó pasos a su espalda. Ágiles, sólidos. Como si hubieran tomado una decisión. Supo de quién se trataba sin necesidad de darse la vuelta.

Tanjirou tomó asiento a su lado.

Sus rodillas se tocaban y a esas alturas, Inosuke debería haber estado hecho a él y a su contacto físico, pero no era así, y hacía mucho que sospechaba que jamás lo sería. No era así, y su mente había desarrollado la mala costumbre de recordarle lo que el imbécil de Tanjirou pensaba de su cara en momentos como ese.

"No tengo ningún problema con tu cara. Es pálida y atractiva".

_Atractiva. _

Había sido un concepto abstracto durante quince años y ahora le enturbiaba la sangre.

—Hace meses que hueles así —comentó Tanjirou. Sin mirarlo.

Inosuke no quería preguntárselo. No quería, porque ya lo sabía. De sobra. Y se suponía que el pacto (nunca habían hablado abiertamente de ello pero _ha__bía_ un pacto) era que ninguno iba a comentar nada al respecto. Ni siquiera Zenitsu lo había hecho, no explícitamente, y eso que era un bocazas sin ningún tipo de filtro.

—Cállate.

—No tiene nada de malo.

—He dicho que te calles.

—Tenemos diecisiete años. Es normal.

_Que es normal, dice._

—Es una _mierda_ —espetó Inosuke, notando que las venas le bullían y que el rostro le ardía—. Es una mierda e intento no pensar mucho en ello, así que para ya o te parto las piernas.

No había terminado de amenazarlo cuando sintió sus dedos contra la piel de los pómulos. Apartando un mechón particularmente azul y colocándoselo detrás de la oreja. Ojalá no se hubiera quitado la máscara. Durante un segundo, se creyó capaz de soportarlo. Hasta que la mano de Tanjirou descendió hasta su nuca y se quedó ahí, y ya no había concentración total ni técnicas respiratorias que valiesen porque los pulmones se le vaciaron de aire.

—Yo también tengo diecisiete años, Inosuke.

—Y qué.

_Y me gustas. _

No lo dijo, pero Inosuke podía olerlo, a pesar de todo. A Tanjirou. Apestaba, en realidad. Casi tanto como él. No eran animales pero apestaban como si lo fueran.

Entendió lo que iba a ocurrir mucho antes de que sucediese. Lo había visto. En los callejones de Tokio, sin querer. En las orillas de los bosques que circundaban las aldeas. Tanjirou le dio casi medio minuto para que retrocediera o cumpliera su promesa de partirle un par de extremidades, para que lo empujara o le asestase un cabezazo de campeonato, pero Inosuke no hizo nada.

No hizo nada, y Tanjirou le besó.

Bajo una llovizna fina que les mojó los calcetines, hasta que minutos más tarde encogieron las piernas para resguardarse dentro del porche. Había sido embarazoso, con Tanjirou murmurando "perdona" y "un momento", y habían vuelto a besarse con el _frufrú_ del césped cediendo bajo la lluvia a modo de telón.

Solo labios, agrietados y secos. Siempre con una palabra amable para él, para todos. Ahora no pronunciaban ni una sola sílaba pero ni falta que hacía porque Inosuke entendía ese lenguaje asqueroso y nuevo. El vaho le hacía cosquillas, le calentaba la piel entre la nariz y la boca, y notaba cómo la mano de Tanjirou se movía con torpeza, resbalando sobre la curvatura del cráneo, acariciándole el pelo con restos de humedad. No se parecía mucho a los besos que Inosuke había interceptado involuntariamente, y se le ocurrió que ambos habían aprendido a matar demonios, cosa que muy poca gente podía hacer, y a cambio eran unos inútiles besando, lo cual era algo que a primera vista no parecía tener mucho misterio.

A pesar de eso, no estaba mal. No estaba mal porque era simple y poco invasivo. Primitivo.

—¿Todavía quieres partirme las piernas? —jadeó Tanjirou. Como si lo hubieran drogado. Era gracioso y patético, pero Inosuke no se atrevió a reírse por si a él se le había quedado la misma cara.

—Más que antes.

Ahora fue él quien se acercó, porque la idea de que Tanjirou volviera a besarle antes de que lo hiciese él le resultaba inconcebible. Habría sido tres a cero. El suelo crujía bajo su peso. Las nubes plateadas se movían sobre ellos, augurando una noche de tormenta, y el sonido de la saliva y la carne retumbaba en sus oídos, lo acalambraba todo.

Tanjirou _quería_. Quería lo mismo que él.

Podía saborear todas las derrotas de los últimos dos años, todos los pequeños triunfos compartidos. La muerte, la adrenalina.

A él.

Sacó la lengua sin saber muy bien cómo moverse. Hacia dónde. Supuso que iba bien porque Tanjirou le pasó el brazo por los hombros y _suspir__ó__, _e Inosuke no pudo evitarlo. La pregunta se le escurrió como el líquido entre las grietas de un cuenco, antes de que registrase que quería hacerla.

—¿Beso bien?

Como la mano de Tanjirou siguiese bajando iban a tener un problema. Iban a tener un problema porque Inosuke no creía que ninguno estuviera muy seguro de cómo seguir a partir de ahí, salvo algún boceto borroso y mucha imaginación (la de Tanjirou. Como tuviesen que fiarse de la suya iban apañados). Si obedecía al dictado de su cuerpo y escuchaba a su instinto había un par de sitios en los que Tanjirou podría tocarlo. Apretar. Morder. Había un par de sitios en los que dolería pero estaría bien.

Ahora tenía los dedos en su cintura, bajo la tela color lima que se abría desde el centro del pecho.

—Sí —no había dejado de sonreír. Le dibujó círculos imprecisos con el pulgar, bajo el costillar. Emulando a escala reducida alguna de sus técnicas de respiración acuática, seguramente. Ronco—. Muy bien.

No debería tener ese poder sobre él. No debería poder reducirlo a algodón y a materia blanda cada vez que le soltaba un cumplido. Pero lo hacía.

Y eso es lo que había. Nadar contra la corriente solo servía para morir ahogado, y a Inosuke se le ocurrían formas más dignas de perder la vida.

Tanjirou dio un respingo cuando Inosuke le mordió uno de los pendientes. Irreflexivamente. Como si fuera una extensión de sí mismo. Lo soltó prácticamente enseguida, percatándose de que no había tenido demasiado sentido, y cuando lo hizo pudo verle la cara.

Era la primera vez que lo miraba _así_.

Lo asió de las solapas del pijama e Inosuke le cogió la cara y le abrió los labios con la lengua. Los pulgares en el nacimiento de la quijada. Echándose hacia adelante con excesiva fuerza. Tanjirou podía con él. Siempre podía con él. Notaba su pulso, su yugular contra la palma.

Esa vez sí que parecía un beso. Uno de los de verdad.

Tal vez. Tal vez Tanjirou se dejara comer terreno e Inosuke pudiera acostarlo en el suelo. Y todo sería mejor.

Ni siquiera vio venir la almohada hasta que se le estampó en la cara como un proyectil.

—Tú —vociferó Zenitsu bajo el dintel de la puerta corredera—. Y _tú. _Eres un hipócrita.

Aporreaba a Tanjirou con saña, sin darle tregua. Inosuke nunca lo había visto tan enfadado.

—¡Zenitsu! —masculló Tanjirou entrecortadamente, intentando arrebatarle el almohadón—. ¡Vuelve a la cama!

—¿Crees que se puede dormir con el jaleo que estáis montando? —los incriminó, señalándolos con un dedo acusador—. ¿Qué parte de "mi capacidad auditiva es superior a la de muchos animales" es la que no entendéis, cabezas huecas?

—TÁPATE LOS OÍDOS, IDIOTA —intervino Inosuke, incorporándose de un salto. Le fallaron las rodillas pero no llegó a caerse. La rabia acumulándose en el fondo del pecho. Se le escapaba. Se le escapaba por qué Tanjirou y él estaban hablando con ese desgraciado cuando podrían estar haciendo otras cosas.

Pero Zenitsu lo ignoró deliberadamente. Como si fuera transparente.

Hasta que empezó a gruñirle. Entonces se dispuso a arrancar puñados de hierba y barro del jardín y a tirárselos a Tanjirou, que lo miraba boquiabierto.

—¡Eres un traidor! —le echó en cara, alejándose de Inosuke—. ¡Yo nunca he podido bañarme con Nezuko y tú llevas casi _dos años_ bañándote con este!

—¿A quién llamas _este_, imbécil?

—¡Y nunca me he quejado!

—¡No es lo mismo! —se defendió Tanjirou, poniéndose en pie él también—. ¡Y no lo llames _este_!

—ES EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO, TANJIROU —gritó Zenitsu, exasperado—. ¿Y sabéis por qué nunca me he quejado? PORQUE NO HACÍAIS RUIDO. Así que iros por ahí a… —se mordió la lengua porque francamente, tampoco quería darles ideas. Estaba claro que no las necesitaban—… a lo vuestro, ¡pero a mí dejadme dormir!

* * *

La hiedra había trepado sobre la pared en la que Tanjirou se apoyaba. Ambos estaban calados hasta los huesos. Escondidos en el límite del jardín como un par de críos insensatos, entre una fuente de mármol y un arbusto crecido.

—Deberíamos volver —susurró Tanjirou contra su boca.

Inosuke le lamió la barbilla, movió las caderas y consiguió que se le olvidara esa iniciativa tan absurda.

* * *

—Os odio —balbuceó Zenitsu a la mañana siguiente, encorvado junto a su desayuno. Sin probar bocado. Las ojeras amoratadas e hinchadas.

_¿Pretendías que nos fuésemos a la montaña de al lado?_, quiso preguntarle Inosuke, pero Tanjirou le pellizcó para que no le echara más leña al fuego.

—Lo he estado pensando —carraspeó, sorbiendo un poco de té verde— y creo que cuando la organización vuelva a destinarnos a una ciudad lo mejor va a ser que te compremos unas orejeras.

Inosuke estalló en carcajadas y Tanjirou negó con la cabeza, lanzándole una mirada desaprobatoria que no pudo silenciarlo.

—No, si va a resultar que el que tiene un problema soy yo.

—También puedes doblar el brazo, acercar la cara y lamerte dentro del codo —dijo Inosuke con sorna, recobrando el aire—. Es lo más cerca que vas a estar de besar a alguien en toda tu vida.

—ESO HA SIDO RASTRERO Y MUY CRUEL.

Contra su voluntad, Tanjirou tuvo que reírse. Resfriado, a contraluz con las primeras luces del alba. El pijama todavía puesto, la cicatriz más oscura que nunca. Tal vez aún más agotado que Zenitsu, aunque no protestara.

Nunca lo hacía.

El sonrojo le llegaba hasta el cuello e Inosuke esperó que la leyenda de las flores del infierno fuese cierta.

Que cuando le tocase partir (porque podía ocurrir en un instante, un día cualquiera) pudiera recordarlo así.

Feliz, rodeado de los suyos y a punto de convertirse en un adulto.

* * *

_Un review, una flor del infierno para vosotros (L)_


End file.
